


「Love is a four-legged word」

by pinktail



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Other, dog owner, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktail/pseuds/pinktail
Summary: Dog owner Seungcheol moodboard





	「Love is a four-legged word」

* * *

☆ [my original post](https://ult-hongs.tumblr.com/post/627300631244324864/love-is-a-four-legged-word) ☆


End file.
